


Star Gazing

by lvs2read



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Mal POV - Freeform, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, old fic is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read
Summary: A short little fic about Mal watching the stars at different points in his life.
Kudos: 4





	Star Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted in 2009 at the livejournal community fireflyanon-fic for the anonymous meme prompt: Mal, the nights he watches the stars.
> 
> Unbeta'd

* * *

**Star Gazing**

Mal had always been fascinated by the stars. Back home on Shadow, when he was just a young'un, he'd sit outside staring up at the night sky while his ma told legends of the stars from Earth-that-was - how the ancient folk had seen shapes in the stars and assigned stories to them, stories that maybe made sense in their world but no longer meant much of anything since the stars didn't sit the same in this 'verse as they had in that one.

When he was grown and fightin' in the war, looking at the stars tended to bring him a sense of peace and tranquility, some of the brighter ones (and, yes, he knew they were planets, not stars) reminding him what he was fighting for - as if he could ever forget. Even during that awful time in Serenity Valley he'd been able to escape the sounds and smells surrounding him, metaphorically speaking, by watching them pop into existence as the sky darkened every night.

Now that the war was over and he'd made the stars his home, he still liked sitting and watching them out the viewport, especially after a long, trying day. The vastness of space reminded him that he was nothing more than a blip on the radar of humanity, and that while all manner of things might have gone wrong, he was still flying. And as long as he was still flying at the end of the day, then it had been a good day.

* * *


End file.
